Glitter
by Kai Kitsune
Summary: MR4 SPOILERS Nudge and Iggy have been going through a 1200-count of crayons for some time now, and today is finally the final crayon. What will happen when Iggy can see all the colours? NudgexIggy Fluffy oneshot.


**Just a oneshot. Enjoy!**

**I don't own MR or any of the "brand-names" in this story.**

"Okay. Ready?" I asked, gripping a box of 1200-count crayola crayons I stole from a wal-mart a few miles from Dr. Martinez's house. This should be fun.

"Uh.. Okay.. Yeah." Iggy said the last part sternly, like he was convincing himself.

We walked over to the "dining room table" of our dinky hotel room, it was set in the corner of the bedroom/living/kitchen. I pulled out one of the two chairs and sat down, watching Iggy pull his out gently. He sat down gingerly, feeling the apolstry.

"Green. Yellow specks." I heard him mutter under his breath. Today was the last one. Last crayon. It was a big step for us, or at least, I saw it that way.

I pulled out one slot of colours, picking out all the crayons we'd already done. Iggy and I had been working on the colors for a little under a month, now. I think. It might be two. Being on the run had it's downside of no free time.

"Blue. Yellow. Gold - Oooh, silver. Brown, black. God, Nudge, these are so easy." He scoffed, grinning at me. I blushed. Somehow, Iggy sensed it and put his hand to my warm cheek.

"My favourite." He whispered, "Cherry-Mocha. Crayola would make millions off that colour." I felt goosebumps rising on my cheek where he touched it, and _most_ of my thoughts stopped.

"I.. uhm.. er.. I was taking those out? Right, right. I as taking those out, _they're too easy._" I smiled, Iggy putting his hand back on the table.

"Tan, darker brown streaks." He breathed, and I laughed quietly. "Whaatt?" He asked.

"That's going to turn into a bad habit." I stated, turning back to my crayon-pod. I tossed out green, white, and purple before continuing.

"Okay." I said, handing Iggy a dark green crayon. "Warm up. What's this one?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and felt around for a piece of paper.

"It feels like dark green, but.." I tipped my head to the side. But...

Iggy found a napkin and slid the crayon's tip across it. He placed his index finger on the line and bit his lower lip.

"It's... like dark green and blue. Almost.. foresty." He muttered, and I snatched the wax stick from his hands. I read it out loud.

"Forest green. Nice call." I said, holding back a grin. I reached for the pod, but was startled to find an empty cardboard lining.

"Uh. That one's out. Good job, you've not missed one so far. I'll just grab out another.." I stumbled over my words. Iggy made my heart jump, that's all there was to it.

"I've only done one, today." He said flatly, and I yanked out a crayon that was pure sparkles. I rolled it across the table to him.

"Oh, woah." He blurted, pulling the paper off the sparkled wax. "This is... woah.." I grinned.

"You can get it, Ig." I re-assured him, and he turned his "un-seeing" eyes on me. He nodded and pulled his finger over the sparkles.

"It's a lot of different colors, but it's silver, too." He breathed, and I nodded furiously.

"That's right!" I exclaimed, but he kept going.

"It's like the top of the water, when it's sunny, right?" I gasped. That was weird. I didn't think he could feel that.

"Yeah. It's just like that." I exhaled. Iggy grinned at me and grabbed my hand.

"Nudge." He said, his eyes sparkling. "I can see it." He said quietly. "I can see this color. It's glitter." He was breathless. I was awed. This was amazing.

Iggy looked at me, his eyes searching.

"Oh, Nudge." He gasped, and I jumped slightly. What?

"What?" I blurted.

"I can see you." He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I can see you!"

"What?!" I yelled, and Iggy lept forward, yanking me out of my chair and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I can see you, you! I can see you!" Max and Fang ran into the room, looking slightly shocked at the scene. Iggy moved away from the table and swung me around.

"Nudge!" He laughed. This was very not Iggy-like. At _all_. "Ah!"

I was laughing now, too. We'd fallen over, flat on the floor. Max looked extremely confused, and Fang looked as is he was seeing something he really didn't care to. Like when Gazzy came across that dirty site on the internet.

"What else can you see?" I asked, grinning.

Iggy stopped for a second and turned his head from side to side.

"Uhm. Not much. Just you, actually." He blushed, so did I.

"You can see?" Max blurted, her curiousity finally getting to her.

"I can see Nudge." Iggy laughed, so did I.

Max looekd puzzled and Fang smiled.

"That's great, Ig." Fang said, and he sat down on the bed.

Iggy stood up and brushed himself off. "I..."

"Amazing." I breathed, and Iggy turned to me, grabbing my hand.

"No, Nudge. You are."

**Please be nice if you flame.**


End file.
